Velhojen Manstruaatiot
by Aimtist
Summary: Harry ja Draco käyttäytyvät kiukkuisemmin kuin normaalisti. Lunalla on teoria, mutta Hermione tyrmää sen. Tämä johtaa odottamattomaan tilanteeseen.


**Author:** Aimtist  
**Ficin nimi:** Velhojen Manstruaatiot  
**Ikäraja:** K-13  
**Hahmot/Paritus:** Harry/Draco, Luna, Ginny, Hermione ja Ron  
**Genre:** Huumori mutta saattaa kallistua hieman jopa ääliöhuumorin puolelle. Who knows?, Slash ja Mpreg.  
**Vastuunvapautus:** Potter kuuluu J.K. Rowlingille en omista kuin juonen.  
**Varoitukset:** Kiroilua, hahmojen käytös on ainakin osaksi OOC , miljardi virhettä koska tämä on betaamaton,.. Unohdinkohan jotakin?  
**AN:** Tämä on etukäteen julkaistu syntymäpäivälahja nnoralle. Onnea!

"Sinun ei sitten ole mitenkään mahdollista syödä tuota ruokaa sylkemättä sitä muiden päälle, Weasley?" Draco Malfoy kysyi hyvin ärtyneenä.

"Niin Ron! LOPETA SE!" Harry huusi aivan yhtä ärtyneenä.

"Mitä helvettiä?" Ron huudahti. Miksi helvetissä nuoripari oli noin pahalla päällä? Ei heitä ennen ollut Ronin syömistyyli haitannut ja vaikka olisikin, he olisivat voineet _pyytää_ Ronia lopettamaan sikomisen. Harryn huuto oli aivan tarpeeton.

Ron ei tosin ollut ainut, joka oli ihmeissään kaksikon käytöksestä. Myös heidän vieressä istuneet Ginny ja Hermione olivat järkyttyneitä, Luna taas näytti tietävän tasan tarkkaan mitä oli tekeillä.

"Oi, onneksi olkoon!" tyttö huudahti. "En kyllä odottanut sitä näin aikaisin, mutta se vain kertoo teidän olevan valmiita ja rakastavan toisianne syvästi", tyttö toitotti suureen ääneen. Oli kai ihan hyvä, että he olivat menneet hyvin aikaisin syömään aamiaista. Lunan huutelu olisi nimittäin saanut paljon huomiota osakseen, kuten myös Harryn äskeinen ärähdys.

"Luna, mitä ihmettä sinä iloitset? Hehän ovat kummatkin vihaisempia kuin perseeseen ammutut karhut, miksi siis puhut jostain iloasiasta ja rakkaudesta?" Ron kysyi silmät suurina.

"Siksi tietysti, että heillä kummallakin on manstruaatiot. Sen sivuvaikutuksena vain on ärtynyt käytös", Luna selitti tyynesti hymyillen.

"Man-mikä?" Ron kysyi silmät entistä suurempina.

"Manstruaatiot", Luna totesi aivan tyynesti välittämättä vanhemman paikalla olevan Weasleyn ihmettelystä.

"Khm. Tietääkseni, Luna, se on menstruaatio eikä ole mahdollista, että Harryllä tai Dracolla olisi niitä. Se on mahdotonta", Hermione väitti kaikkitietävällä äänensävyllä.

"Miksei?" Ron kysyi. Hän ei pysynyt lainkaan mukana keskustelussa, kun ensin on puhe manstruaatioista ja sitten menstruaatiosta. Ensin väitetään, että nuorenparin kummallakin osapuolella on ne ja sitten sanotaan, että heillä kummallakaan ei ole niitä. Ja mikä helvetti man- tai menstruaatio edes on? Näin olisivat Ronin ajatukset kuuluneet jos telepatia olisi mahdollista muissakin tapauksissa kun vain Harryn ja Voldemortin välillä.

"Koska", taas kaikkitietävä sävy käytössä, "_men_struaatio on sama asia kuin kuukautiset tai menkat. Ja kaikki tietävät, että niitä ei miehillä ole", Hermione sanoi.

"Niin, mutta puhe onkin manstruaatioista. Se on eri asia kuin menstruaatio. Manstruaatio tapahtuu vain homoille velhoille joilla on kumppani ja ne kestävät pari viikkoa kerrallaan. Yleensä ne ovat vain toisella heistä, siis sillä joka on yleensä alla, mutta jos partnereilla ei ole pysyvää roolia voi käydä kuten Harrylle ja Dracolle, he kummatkin saavat manstruaatiot", Luna lateli rauhallisesti välittämättä lainkaan Hermionen aikaisemmista vastaväitteistä.

"Mutta mitä manstruaatiot sitten aiheuttaa?" Ron kysyi. Kukaan ei huomannut, että myös Harry ja Draco olivat keskittyneet kuuntelemaan keskustelua aina alusta asti.

"Sitä voi oikeastaan verrata eläinten kiima-aikaan. Jos he harrastavat seksiä manstruaatioiden aikana, he tulevat raskaaksi, tai siis se joka on alla tulee. Hänestä tulee periaatteessa äiti ja päällä olleesta isä. Tietysti jos velho jonka vaivana manstruaatiot ovat, on manstruaatioiden aikana vain päällä ei raskautta tapahdu", Luna saneli. "Manstruaatiot tapahtuvat tosin vain sellaisille velhopareille, jotka ovat valmiita lapsen aiheuttamaan vastuuseen ja rakastavat toisiaan. Se varmistaa, että lapset syntyvät hyviin ja rakastaviin perheisiin", Luna sanoi ennen kuin nousi ylös ja poistui Suuresta salista Ginnyn kanssa.

Hiljaisuus vallitsi hetken kolmen rohkelikon ja luihuisen välillä, kunnes. "Naurettavaa", Hermione tokaisi ja kääntyi Harryyn ja Dracoon päin. "Miesten ei ole mahdollista tulla raskaaksi. Teidän ei siis tarvitse huolehtia siitä, että pamahdatte yhtäkkiä paksuksi, halusitte tai ette. Tuo on vain tavanomaista Lunan höpinää. Vai että homovelhopariskunnat voivat saada manstruaatiot ja tulla raskaaksi. Paskapuhetta", Hermione mutisi lopun itselleen poistuessaan itsekin Suuresta salista.

"Hermione on oikeassa, miehet eivät voi tulla raskaaksi. Lunan jutut ovat muutenkin aina hieman erikoisia ja keksittyjä. Mutta minäpä taidan myös jättää teidät kyyhkyläiset kaksistaan", Ron sanoi hätäisesti ja kiiruhti äkkiä ulos jos jompikumpi kaksikosta päättäisi vaikka huutaa hänelle uudelleen.

* * *

"Kukapa olisi uskonut. Granger oli väärässä", Draco sanoi kun hän ja Harry poistuivat Pyhästä Mungdosta.

"No, hän on jästisyntyinen ja tämä on harvinaista. Ei ihmekään ettei hän tiennyt tästä", Harry sanoi pohdiskelevasti.

"Niin ja minä en voinut tietää koska suvussani suurin osa avioliitoista on pakollisia tai sitten pariskunnat ovat heteroja. Taidan olla ensimmäinen kaapista ulos tullut Malfoy vuosikymmeniin ellen jopa vuosisatoihin", Draco sanoi spekuloivalla äänensävyllä.

"Minä en voinut tietää koska Dursleyt kasvattivat minut ja he ovat jästejä."

Draco pysähtyi äkisti. Harrykin pysähtyi ja tarkasteli rakastettuaan ennen kuin kysyi: "Draco, mikä hätänä?"

"Weasley tiesi aivan varmasti", seitsemäsluokkalainen luihuinen totesi hieman järkittyneellä ja kylmällä äänensävyllä. Kuitenkin myös rauhallisen toteavalla,

"Mitä? Eihän Ron tiennyt koko manstruaatioista. Miten hän-"

"Väärä Weasley!" Draco kivahti.

"Mit- Ginny! Hän oli paikalla! Hän on puhdasverinen mutta hänen sukunsa eivät ole snobeja kuten teidän, joten heidän suvustaan pitäisi löytyä velhoja joilla on ollut manstruaatiot. Ja hän on enemmän kiinnostunut näistä asioista ja hän on Lunan ystävä", Harry luetteli järkyttyneenä.

"Kuten jo sanoin, hän tiesi muttei sanonut mitään", Draco totesi tyynesti jättäen Harryn snobiväitöksen omaan arvoonsa.

"Mutta miksei hän sanonut mitään? Miksi hän antaisi meidän luulla manstruaatioita valheeksi?"

"Ehkä idea on juuri siinä. Sinä sanoit, että hän on Lovekivan ystävä. Ehkä hän halusi todistaa, että Lovekivan puheissa on myös perää. Tai sitten hän tahtoi nähdä minkälaisen lapsen me saisimme. Et voi väittää ettemme kummatkin olisi uskomattoman vahvoja ja seksikkäitä sekä älykkäitä velhoja, joten geenimme loisivat aivan uskomattoman yksilön", Draco sanoi itselleen normaalilla kepeällä ja itserakkaalla äänensävyllä.

"Yhtä vaatimaton kuin ennenkin", Harry sanoi virnuillen. "Tosin, se on kyllä hyvä juttu että kummatkin koimme manstruaatiot", hän totesi.

"Jep. Se tekee tästä tasapuolista kun kummatkin joudumme käymään läpi raskausajan ja synnytyksen. Voit muuten olla varma, että sen aikana kiroan sinut ja Weasleyn tytön helvettiin ja takaisin", Draco sanoi totisella mutta hieman leikkisän sävyisellä äänellä.

"Kuin myös", Harry hymähti ja painoi huulensa vasten rakastettunsa omia.


End file.
